On The Road
by Lucey
Summary: ON HOLD Angel is in really big trouble and only Buffy can help him
1. Default Chapter

By: Lucey

E-mail: littlelucey@web.de

Disclaimer: I *so* don´t own them! *sigh*

Timeline: Between BtVS Season 4&5 and AtS 1&2

Rating: this part is PG – 13 but there will be R or NC-17 *g*

Pairing: nothing specific for this part, but B/A in general

Distribution: take what you want, but tell me where it´s going

Synopsis: Angel is in *big* trouble and only one person can help him - guess who it is? *g*

AN1: The lyrics are from Bryan Adams

AN2: soon there will be more parts of this fic at the site Hannah-Bee and I are working on (there will be the NC-17 parts), you should really check it out!

Feedback: please!!!!! Do I sound desperate? ;o)

Dedication: Mmh...let´s see....´course: To Netti, Merry X-mas sweety! We both know we hate it but hey, we already survived the last years! Yay! To Hannah Bee because she´s working at our website *hug*, to my evil twin Chris because I just *love* her! And to all desperate B/A-shippers, I know you´re out there! :o)

.................................................................................................................

****

Prologue

****

Buffy yawned and snuggled deeper into her pillows and blanket. They had called it an early night. Willow and Tara had gone to the dorms after their "ladies night" at the Bronze. Neither of them had been in the mood to party, perhaps because the three of them had seemed rather lost in comparison to the usual size of the gang.

But with Xander and Anya gone on holiday for an unknown time and place, and Riley, staying in Iowa for two more days, there were only three Scoobies left in Sunnydale that was, thanks to the Powers, quiet as never. A few vamps here and there were all Buffy got to fight during her short patrols. Even Giles seemed bored.

Buffy sighed as she realized how quiet her house was, with her mother staying in San Francisco for an auction. No Mom, no Riley, it almost seemed as if everybody decided to give the slayer a little break from dealing - with all kinds of stuff. Things with Joyce had definitely gotten better during the last year but still Buffy fought getting used to living at home during her holiday. 

Soon deep REM took over.

//Don't drop that bomb on me//

But not for long. An annoying sound pulled the slayer out of her well earned rest. The phone.

"What the hell.....", she cursed under her breath as she fumbled for the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Buffy?"

"Willow?"

"No. Buffy, it's me. Cordelia."

"Cordy, do you have any idea what time we have?", Buffy yelled.

"Could you please shut up and listen to me? And yes I know."

"I'm sorry, Cordy, is everything ok?"

Something just had to be wrong. Cordy never called her. No one from LA called her. Not even... Shit. Angel. He had to be in trouble. Serious trouble. But why wasn't he calling himself?

"It's Angel...", Cordy croaked out, before she started crying.

No. Not Angel....

"Cordy, please, I need to know. Is he in trouble? Oh god... he's not.....?" Fear crept up in her as her soul instinctively started reaching out for its mate.

More sobbing on the other end of the line.

"CORDY! Talk to me...stop crying....ok...is Wesley there?"

A few seconds later Buffy heard footsteps through the phone, followed by the voice of her ex-watcher.

"Hello Buffy."

"Hi Wes."

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour, but Cordy insisted to call you."

"Because he's too stubborn to do it himself", Buffy heard the brunette add, still tearstricken.

"Could you *please* tell me what is wrong with him?", Buffy trembled with tension. Thank God he was alive, as far as she understood Cordelia correctly.

"Angel is in trouble. Serious trouble."

"Wes drop the cryptic, just TELL me!", Buffy snarled, her heartbeat increasing. Oh God. His soul?

"Angel was arrested two hours ago."

"He WHAT??"

"Kate, you remember the police officer from your last...uhm...visit? The blonde....uhm, she showed up here to arrest him. Of course he didn´t haveanything to do with it, he was just there to save the woman... but he was too late... and then someone saw him and....he can't prove he's not guilty, none of us was with him...."

"So? They can't keep him. He didn't...."

"They want to keep him overnight, his case will come up for trial tomorrow morning..."

"Oh God, the sunlight...."

"Exactly. He will die if.... we have to prove his innocence."

"But why will they go to court so soon."

"There was a series of murders committed during the last weeks. All by the same killer. Angel tried to hunt him down but he came too late... and now he...."

"Now they think he has killed these people? But he would never....don't they set him free on bail?"

There had to be a way. Angel couldn't simply die because of some stubborn policeman or stupid rules. And he also couldn't tell the police what he was.

"No, they refused our offer, they will take him to trial."

"Oh God...but what can I do? What can we do?"

Her mind raced thinking about a possible solution.

//I'm not guilty. Baby I'm not.//

"You have to get him out of there. Please!", Cordelia had taken the phone again, begging the slayer to save the life of her friend.

"Cordy, do you have any idea..."

"So you just let him die because you get laid by yournew boytoy now? And Angel doesn't matter anymore?", Cordelia neared hysteria.

Buffy surpressed the urge to slam the receiver down instantly.

"Are you crazy? I´d never.....Cordy do you have any idea what he meant...what he means to me?"

"I'm sorry, Buffy, please, it's just...I'm so scared and I don't know what to do..."

"Ok. I´ll be in LA. as soon as possible. I´ll get him outa there. I swear."

"Thank you..."

"Bye Cordy...".

So LA. Oh God, what did she promise them? Rescue him? HOW??

But all that never mattered while she stuffed clothes and other things into her duffel bag. She would save him. 

Angel just couldn't die. And if he did, the last he would see was her trying to save him.

She raced to her desk, scribbling a note for her Mom and Willow.

"Mom. I'm going to LA. Will, don't worry, I´ll be back. Call Cordy. Buffy."

Rooting for her bag she ran down the stairs. It was 1:30 a.m. .

As she threw the door shut behind her she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Shit. Were the hell I´ll get a car from?"

tbc....


	2. Part 1

By: Lucey

Disclaimer: I *so* don´t own them!

Rating: This part is PG, probably R for some swearing and a bit of violence

Pairing: still nothing specific for this part, but B/A on the long run

Distribution: want tanke have - tell me where it´s going 

Note: All lyrics are from Brian Adams *sigh*

Feedback: yes, please! Feed me!

Dedication: To Netti thanks a lot for the beta! :o) ,to Hannah Bee for plp6b *blush* and to my funny fellow occupants who gave me a stake for Xmas *lol* 

.................................................................................................................

Part 1

A car. How else could she go to LA., especially during the night? Her mind raced while she groaned in frustration. Her Mom was gone, Xander, too. Giles? But even he couldn't handle the *bloody machine* , there was no way she could drive it. Even if she could bring herself to break in and steal it from him.

Then suddenly her face lit up as se started running, not realizing that she was still in her pajamas.

//the nite is alive – the world is asleep//

*Bang!* Spike neither knew what happened to him nor why as Buffy punched him out of his deadly sleep.

"Jesus, slayer! What do you want?"

"Your car – now."

"WHAT? No way...ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Gimme the keys."

"No." 

"Guess I´ll have to find them myself, after....", with that she pulled a stake out from nowhere.

"Shit, slayer! Are you crazy?"

"Give. Me. The. Keys."

"Ok, ok, fine...what do you want with it anyway?"

"That's none of your business."

She grabbed the keys from his hand as soon as he found them and sprinted towards the door.

"Thanks."

"You owe me one....", he grunted. What the hell hadgotten into her? Well, he would find out later.

Driving like a madwoman past LA city limits, Buffy started rethinking her plan. Or more, how she could carryit out without getting Angel in even more trouble. There had to be a way. And why the hell didn't he call anyone? Of course it had been his nobleness. He would rather burst into flames than ask for help, she thought, torn between fury and sadness.

She pulled the car to ahold in front of Cordelia´s apartment.

The door wasn't closed, or hadn't somebody mentioned that Cordy lived with a ghost now? She stepped into the living room, where Wesley and Cordy had fallen asleep on the couch, obviously needing rest after the shock they went through.

Carefully Buffy rooted through the pile of clothes that smelled unmistakably like Angel and started stuffing them into a bag she found in a corner of the room. Surpressing a pang of jealousy at the sight of how his things mixed with Cordelias, she went to the kitchen in search of blood. She tossed it inside the bag and ran out of the apartment again. The rain soaked her. It was 3:30 a.m.. Time to save Angel.

//on a day like today - the whole world could change//

The department was quiet. After the press had left, the officers on night duty had went back to routine. They had found the killer, but it was just a job nevertheless. Kate had just finished her report. She had no doubt she had done the right thing. Sure, Angel had never made an intend to hurt her, but one couldn't simply trust these creatures.

She looked up in the surprise, as the doors opened and a heavily pregnant woman stumbled inside. She was soaked andonly wearing pajamas and an oversized leatherjacket. Her blonde hair streamed down her shoulders, as were tears streaming down her face. Kate sprang up to help the girl that seemed somehow familiar to her.

"Can I help you? Do you need anything?", she asked, half anxious, half curious.

"He's here, isn't he?"

"What? Who?"

"Angel. You know him. He's here?"

"Yes. What? Do I know you? What do you want?"

"I need to see him."

"You can't. He was arrested for murder, you know that?"

"Why can't I see him? I have to, please..."

"Nobody is allowed to see him except his lawyer. As he has none, nobody sees him."

"But...the...."

"No. Who are you that..."

"I'm his wife." 

Kate yelped in surprise. His wife? He had a wife? And a wife who was obviously pregnant? Sitting in front of her, demanding to see her husband who was a *vampire* and a man accused for murder. Obviously the girl had no idea what or who she was dealing with.

But Kate hadn't much time to think any further because the girl suddenly groaned aloud in pain.

"Oh God, the baby."

Baby? The baby? Now? Kate rushed to her side.

"Can I help you in any..."

"Could you help me to the restrooms, please?"

"Sure." Kate replied and led the girl away, carefully not touching her stomach, because the pain seemed to grow through the movements. She opened the door and shut it behind them.

"Could you turn on some cold water, please?", the girl whispered.

As soon as Kate turned her back on her, Buffy sprang forward, pulling the pillow out from under her top, grabbing Kate by the shoulders and pressing her against the wall.

"Wha...", the officer managed to say before a hand covered her mouth. Now she remembered where she knew the girl from. She had been there when Angel had been arrested the last time, too.

"Shhh...I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to.", Buffy whispered.

Kate struggled to reach for her gun or come free, but failed. The icy cold grip of the little blonde made it impossible to move an inch.

"As I said, I'm really sorry. But a woman's gotta do, what a woman's gotta do. Nevermind."

With that she punched Kate hard in the face, breaking her nose in the process and knocking her unconscious.

"I'm *so* good."

Five minutes later "Officer Kate Lockley" left the restrooms, her wet hair hidden under the cap, the jacket clutched in her hand. She had instantly felt Angel´s presence as soon as she had neared the building, like she always felt him. Now she was heading for the cells. Dawn wasn't too far and so she had to hurry. Thankfully she realized, that the other cells were empty as she passed them. She didn't need any more witnesses.

//before the night is over

we gonna get what we desire//

Angel heard the steps on the floor, coming closer. His cell had no window and so he was dependent on his supernatural hearings. He didn't feel dawn coming, so he slightly wondered if it was time already. Time to be dragged out in the sunlight and burn. He had spent the last five hours thinking about it. This was it. The end. He'd always imagined to die in battle or after his possible shanshu as an old man, hopefully having spent his time as a human with his friends and family.

When Kate arrested him, he did only struggle until the first bullet hit his leg. Then he had willingly complied to everything. He almost felt no pain. There had to be a mistake.

They had offered him to make this "one" call, but he had refused. He don't hadn´t wanted Cordelia or Wesley getting involved with this. They had tried to stop Kate, but she wouldn't listen. And who else could he call? All lawyers he knew were evil and within one night no one wouldn't get him out of here. 

For one second he had thought about calling Buffy. But no, that wasn't fair. Sure, he wanted to say goodbye, tell her one last time how much....but it wasn't right. She had a new life now, a life he wanted her to have. He had no right to burden her with his problems.

So he had started brooding and soon his thoughts had returned to her. Reflecting there time together, the day that wasn't, her smell, her taste, everything about her that made her so wonderful and uniquely Buffy that only a fool could *not* fall in love with her. Buffy...his sweet Buffy. Would she mourn him?

And now, steps on the floor. Steps that pulled him out of remembering her, thinking about her so strongly that he almost felt as if she was there. He dropped his face to his hands and crouched into the corner of the small cell as the door opened.

What he didn't expect was that as soon as the door opened he was covered by a small body and wrapped in an bonecrushing embrace. His body responded even before his mind did and reached out to pull her closer as he hoarsely whispered her name.

"Buffy?"

"Shh...everything's ok. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"What? How?"

"Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out now." 

With that she pulled him to his feet.

Tbc....


	3. Where do we go?

By: Lucey

Email: littlelucey@web.de

Disclaimer: don´t own them. Joss does.

Rating: this part is PG I guess

Pairing: B/A but nothing specific for this part

Distribution: Want Take Have. Tell me where it´s going.

AN: Lyrics are from Bryan Adams

Feedback: pleeeeeeeeeeeeez :o)

Dedication: To Netti: Happy New Year!! *hug* To Hannah Bee and the rest of the girls *g* and to all those nice people sending me feedback :o))

.....................................................................................................................................

Part 2

//hey honey – I'm packin´you in//

Angel winced as he tried his leg, stumbled and knocked Buffy down in the process. But she recovered quickly and supported him as he tried a second time. Both tried to ignore their closeness as best as they could.

"Angel, your leg?!"

"It's nothing, the bullet went right through, doesn't hurt much.", he whispered back through clenched teeth, betraying his statement.

"Can you walk?"

He leaned on her and hobbled to the cell door.

"Guess we'll have to try the back door, I kinda started some trouble earlier...", she half-whispered, dragging him away from the direction Kate hopefully was still lying.

They reached a small emergency exit which Buffy quickly opened with a straight kick. Angel couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her. His Buffy, always determined and straight forward. Wait, his? 

They quickly left the building before one of the officers could notice their escape.

"Quick, the car's over there..."

Car? What car? Buffy didn't even have a driver's license! She was a horrible driver, in no way her Mom would give the car to her. But the second Angel approached the black car he knew to whom it belonged. Spike.

He had no time to wonder how Buffy came to drive Spike's car, because Buffy pulled the door open placed him on the passenger's seat and sat down behind the steering wheel herself.

With an awful, screaming sound she started the engine just as the emergency door behind them flew open again and two officers came running after them.

//can't stop this thing we started//

Angel hadn't been wrong. Buffy was a horrible driver. He watched her carefully before he asked:"Where are we going?" 

"Since I just helped you break out of prison and I can't bring you to a hospital either, I suppose that we'd better leave town before they hunt us down."

Ok, in some, probably weird, way she was right, but where the hell did she intend to go? Sure, they'd better not go to Cordelia´s since this was where Kate would be coming to in search for him in the first place. But why not Sunnydale? 

"Buffy, you can drop me off now, I´ll sure find some place to hide for a while."

"Do you really think I´d leave you wounded at the road?"

"Well, no, but I can really handle myself..."

"Angel, you were arrested for murder. The sun will rise in about 2 hours. You're wounded. You sure can't handle yourself right now. I won't let you. Besides, I knocked out a police officer, so they'll be searching for me, too, from now on. I drive a stolen car and I just broke you out. If you want it or not, I'm going out of town now. If you wanna burn in the sun, stay. Say one word and...".

"Buffy....Buffy! It's ok. I´ll get it. We'll leave town and then we'll figure something out to get out of this. Just tell me where we're going."

"Well....I haven't really planned this well....so, how about San Bernardino? It's about an hour from here."

"I know. Ok, it's far enough from here and we can spend the day there..."

"San Bernardino then...."

Angel slept through most of the drive. Since he got accustomed to Buffy´s driving he trusted her. He woke up as he felt her warm hand on his cool arm.

"Angel, wake up. We're there."

He blinked his eyes open and saw a rather simple-looking motel in front of them. It wasn't far from the highway, since he could still here the sound of rushing cars. Ok, the motel wasn't the Plaza, but it would do for the night, or day. Even his leg felt much better, as if his short nap had speeded up the healing process. Or had it been her presence? He hadn't felt that safe for a long, long time.

Opening the door, he climbed out himself. Buffy rooted in the trunk of the car and finally presented two stuffed duffel bags to the surprised vampire. One of them looked rather familiar.

"What?"

"Oh, I just took a few things from Cordelia´s which sm...uhm...seemed to be yours. I dunno, I just thought you might want to change...."

Well, obviously she hadn't planned all this too bad.

"Thanks", was all he managed to say, as he followed her to the motel's entrance.

"Hello?"

"Good morning..."

"Do you have free rooms left, the sign at the road..."

"`Course, we have plenty of rooms left. People don't come here too often. You want one?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I´ll give you No°3 then."

Buffy blushed visibly.

"Uhm...actually we'd need two rooms..."

"Oh, I'm sorry.", the host replied. "I thought you were...sorry. Let me see, ok, I´ll give you 7 and 8 then. They're linked with a door. That's ok, right?"

"Yeah, sure.", Buffy sighed, visibly relieved. She didn't dare to watch at Angel, who avoided her eyes as well.

"Ok, fine. Which name?"

"Uhm...Sss...mith. Betty Smith."

"Well Miss Smith, here are the keys, do you want breakfast?"

"No thanks. Please no. We just need to sleep."

"Ok...", Buffy muttered, as they reached their rooms. 

"Buffy, I..."

"It's ok Angel, no big deal. You're ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I just need some rest."

"Ok, good night then.", she barely looked at him, keeping her eyes nailed to the floor.

"Sleep well, Buffy."

With that she walked into her room and closed the door.

Well, that was awkward. She couldn't even look at him after the incident at the reception. Did they really look like a couple? Not that this was bad at all, but still....it only opened old wounds inside her. Sitting down on the bed, suddenly all the hidden emotions from earlier came crashing down on her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized what she had done. She had just committed crime. Serious crime. Compared to what had happened with Faith.... Now she was in *big* trouble. How could she return to her old life? How would she explain things to her Mom? Giles? Oh god, Riley!

But she had saved him, she realized, while she sank down on the comforter. And then she couldn't hold back anymore, crying like a baby as relief flooded her consciousness. She'd almost lost him. Again. Her soul had been in terror, with the possibility of losing it's mate. He was safe now. Alive. What would have happened if....

Angel entered his room and sat down on the bed. He was exhausted. But then he heard a sound he knew only too well. Buffy. Approaching the door that separated them, he heard it more clearly. She was crying her heart out. And it was all his fault. Only because she had to save him, he had probably destroyed her life. She had committed crime for him. And now she must have realized what she had done. And she regretted it. As her sobs became more desperate, he fought the urge to break the door and pull her into his arms. Tell her how brave she was. She had saved his life tonight. Again. And had destroyed her life in the process. Guilt washed over him as he listened to her sobs. This wasn't fair. He had to help her. Tomorrow he'd figure something out.

TBC...


	4. How do we deal?

By: Lucey

Email:littlelucey@web.de

Disclaimer: no, don´t own them

Rating: goes to R in this part

Pairing: B/A

Distribution: tell me where it´s going!

AN: Lyrics are still from Bryan Adams *sigh*

Feedback: please keep sending me feedback, I love it :o)

Dedication: Big hug for HannahBee for all the work she had with our site, hope it´s online soon :o), to Netti: we´ll cheer him up, send the girls! *lol*! 

..............................................................................................................

Part 3

//i´m trying to concentrate but all i can think of is you//

After he heard her cries ebb, Angel went to bed himself. His leg hurt and the confusion about the latest events followed him into his sleep. He'd been an inch away from being dust. Forget his redemption, forget the good fight, forget shanshu and forget seeing Buffy ever again. But she had saved him. Like she always did, physically or just because she walked this planet. She was his light. 

Exhaustion took over, as did the dreams. Dreams of *her*.

Same *her* was sleeping only feet away. It wasn't a peaceful slumber. Countless times she awoke from a new nightmare. Nightmares of losing him. Seeing him turn to dust in the sunlight, dragged away from her with force. She was failing every time she tried to save him. The last she saw were his accusing eyes, telling of her failure. The last she heard was her name, whispered one last time.

Bathed in sweat she awoke, every time relieved to feel his presence. He wasn't dead. She'd saved him. For now. Finally she fell into a deeper sleep.

It was late afternoon when Buffy awoke anew. She felt much more rested and ready to face the next step. After a shower she grabbed the road map, trying to decide where to go next. San Bernardino was too close to LA. The police would be searching for them now. After all they were hunting a supposed killer and a woman who knocked out an officer while breaking him out. 

Her eyes scanned the map. It had to be something small, not too far away. After all Spike´s car wasn't the trustworthiest. Finally her eyes** settled on Bodie. A small town at the border to Nevada. Bodie? She remembered her Dad telling her stories when she was little, about a ghost town called Bodie. As she grew up she'd taken it as a fairy tale, but now Buffy started to doubt that.**

A ghost town, as a hiding place for a vampire and a slayer. Seemed perfect.

After she had dried her hair, Buffy decided to check on Angel. She wanted to leave as soon as possible, he'd better be ready. Slowly she walked towards the door that separated the two rooms, carefully listening to any sounds. He was probably taking a shower as well.

Carefully she opened the door and peeped inside. The room was as dark as possible and Angel was still lying in bed. Her breath stopped for a second as she realized that he was halfnaked. The sheets were only covering his lower body, revealing his shirtless form. Although she'd seen him like this many times before, the sight never failed to effect her. And he'd even become more muscular since the last time. Unconsciously she licked her lips.****

Suddenly he shifted a bit and she quickly withdrew form the room, blushing like a teenager.

_Stop drooling Buffy! She scolded herself. __Think about something ugly! Adam..._

OhGod! Riley! He was reaching Sunnydale in an hour and she had promised to pick him up. He'd told her that he already had planned something special for tonight. And now she was hunted by the police, far away from Sunnydale and with halfnaked A...._don't go there!_

How would she explain things to Riley?

//hey baby -  we´re old enough to know it´s a sin

hey baby – the door is open slide on in//

Angel heard the door close behind her and smiled softly. He'd felt her as soon as she had peeped into the room, pulling him out of his dreams. Putting on his pants, he followed her and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds her slightly shaky voice answered his request.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" He stuck his head into the room.

"Sure, yeah. I..uhm...I don't have to invite you, right?"

"No.", he chuckled. "It's ok."

She frowned as she saw him limp into the room, leaning against a drawer. Apparently his leg did still hurt. _Try not to look at his chest. Try! Why didn't he put on a shirt?_

The moment he realized her slight embarrassment, he felt embarrassed, too. Where did his behavior go? What did he think, waltzing into her room without a shirt?

But she smiled at him. "So, slept well?"

"Actually, yes." _Thank god I can't blush. "You?"_

"Ok.", she replied. He didn't have to know about her nightmares, right? The times where she would have told him were over.

"Let me look at you leg." _What did I say? More naked Angel? Oh my...****_

"What?", he sounded startled. She wanted him to take even more of his clothes off?

"You're hurt, Angel. Just let me check if you need anything."

"Buffy, I'm fine. Really."

"Don't be a baby, Angel. I won't hurt you."

He only chuckled slightly. As if *that* was what he was worried about.

"I take that as a yes. Sit on the bed."

He did as she requested, surprised as she started to laugh.

"You have to take your pants of, you noticed that?"

"Oh. Sure. Of course." _Great, moron. It's not like she hasn't seen you like this before!_

He pulled down his pants quickly, left only in his boxers.

//well i´m wrapped around your finger//

Her cheeks flushed as she slowly came closer and kneeled down on the floor beside him. The wound in his thigh looked nasty, but it was closed and had started to heal already. Her eyes inspected it with the knowledge of a warrior and the gentleness of a lover. Her hands softly inspected the flesh and skin, like a whispered caress. How cool he was. How smooth his skin. God, she'd almost forgotten.

Angel held his unnecessary breath as she started to touch him. Her warm hands set him on fire..._oh no...more than he wanted to. Trying a mantra he forced all his will to not react to her touch. But the bulge in his boxers grew almost on its own. __Please make her not realize it. Pleasepleaseplease._

But her eyes had already come to rest on his hardened member, widening in shock and surprise. Her hands flew away from him, leaving his skin yearning for more. Then, suddenly she moved again. Stroking his leg, carefully avoiding the wound, her hands inched towards the edge of his boxers. It seemed to take her painfully long until her right hand finally reached his groin, gently whispering caresses to the silk she was touching. Angel reacted instantly and grew even harder as she finally started stroking him through the material. Shy, but determined. So much gentleness in one gesture.

He fell back on the bed, hissing in pleasure.

" Oh god, Buffy...".

Then, suddenly her hands were gone. Before he could blink Buffy had scooted across the room, shocked by what had just happened. _Ohmygod. What did I do? What did I think? Ohmygod._

"Buffy, I...", he wanted to calm her, tell her it was ok, but she flinched at his words.

"Angel, I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened." She whispered and then ran out of the room, into the retreating sunlight, where he couldn't follow.

Angel sighed in defeat and limped back to his own room. He really needed a cold shower now.

Buffy ran out into the sun, leaning against the next wall, trying to understand what just happened. Why did she lose control like that? Why did he react like that. They both knew....well. Hadn't it been always that way? They both knew and nevertheless, things happened.

_Oh boy._

Two hours later she returned to her room. She'd just checked the front pages of the newspapers. Apparently they weren't big enough for page 1. Well. Good for them.

Angel heard her enter and walked over, now fully clothed. Worry and regret filled him. He shouldn't have lost control like that.

"Buffy..."

She avoided his face.

"Buffy, look, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"No. I'm sorry. I'm the one who took advantage. I'm the one with the boyfriend, Angel!"****

_Right. Boyfriend. Riley. Focus on Riley. Both thought in** unison.**_

"So, are you ready? I think we have to leave now."

"Where?"

"Oh, I´ll tell you on the way. Kinda a funny story.", she tried a joke to loosen the tension.

"Ok, I'm ready." He replied.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, there's blood in your bag. I hope it's not..."

"Thanks, I...already found it earlier."

"Good. Now...let's go."

//is there anybody out there?//

While Buffy and Angel were on the highway again, moving away from Sunnydale, Riley Finn arrived town. During the whole flight he had been nervous, rethinking his plans for the evening again. She would pick him up, they would have dinner. Then he would ask her to marry him and afterwards...well he hoped for more.

But as he left the plane, he was alone. No Buffy. He waited for half an our before he called for a cab. What happened? Did she had trouble on patrol?

Half angry, half worried he directed the driver to Giles´ place. He'd sure know where to find Buffy.

But as Willow opened the door for him, there was no Buffy either. 

"Where's Buffy?"

tbc...


	5. What are we?

By: Lucey E-mail: littlelucey@web.de Disclaimer: nope, not mine... Rating: PG for this part Pairing: B/A Distribution: tell me where it´s going :o) AN: Lyrics are from Bryan Adams *g* AN 2: sorry, there was no update last week, but as much as I hated it, duty called Feedback: oh pleeeeeeease :o) Dedication: to HannahBee for all the nice betas she´s doing *bearhug*, I hope our site is online soon and to all desperate B/A-shippers out there (spoilers make me hope!) 

.....................................................................................................................................

 Part 4 

//is your mama gonna miss ya

now you´re gone//

Riley´s simple question set both Willow and Giles in alarm. Neither of them had heard from Buffy within the last 24 hours. Which was nothing unusual. They'd assumed Buffy was sleeping or probably patrolling and would show up later. But it wasn't like her to simply forget Riley. 

"Look, Riley. She probably just ran into a demon or so. I'm sure she's fine." Willow tried to calm him.

"Damn. Why doesn't she have a cell phone?", Riley cursed under his breath. 

Giles shot him an annoyed look. Right. It was no problem for his slayer to answer her cell phone while she was just approaching a demon or vampire! How stupid was this kid? Even Wesley had learned that quickly...once he'd met his first *real* demon.

"But we had a date. She'd never forget that.", Riley started again.

"Look Riley. She's the slayer. It might occur to you that she has other things in mind than a *date*.", Giles snorted. 

There had been times when a date was everything Buffy could think of, he remembered and chuckled. But times were changing, right? And Riley of all people should understand that.

"I'm going to her house.", Riley announced and stormed towards the door.

"Wait! We're coming with you!", Willow called after him. 

//when it all comes down baby,

all I want is you//

Meanwhile Buffy and Angel were on the highway, leaving San Bernardino behind, heading for Bodie. She had explained her plans to him, as soon as they were in the car. They'd stay one more night in a motel near the highway and start looking for something inside the town during the next day. It would be cheaper to stay in an small inn there.

After she had finished her speech, Buffy went quiet. Both were confused and embarrassed about what had happened between them earlier. 

So Angel just leaned back against the window and watched her. She was beautiful. Her long, golden hair falling over her back and shoulders. Her tanned skin. Her bare arms, holding the steering wheel in an iron grip. She was so tiny inside the big driver's seat, she almost seemed to disappear. Angel watched her and wondered. Since when had she become so thin? He knew that her small frame betrayed the power radiating beneath her skin, inside her body. His tiny little slayer was glowing with power. Wait....again...*his*? She wasn't his anymore. She'd made that perfectly clear after the little accident this evening. If she was his, Angel wouldn't hesitate to pull her into his arms and never let her go, protecting her from all the harm and the world outside. Unconsciously Angel let out a sigh.

//i´ve been wandering around the house all night

wondering what the hell to do//****

Giles´ car stopped in front of the Summers´ house. Everything was dark inside. And nobody answered their knocks and calls. Finally Giles pulled out a bunch of keys. Buffy had given him one, for cases of emergency. Carefully they entered the house. "Buffy?", Riley shouted. No answer. "I'm gonna check her room." Willow walked around the living room. The suddenly she cried: "Giles??" Both, Giles and Riley rushed to her side instantly. What was it?  In her hand she held a slice of paper with something scribbled on it. "She's gone.", the redhead stated. "WHAT?" Riley yelped in surprise. "Willow, what does it say?" 

"Ok, I'm gonna read it. `Mom. I'm going to L.A. Will, don´t worry. I´ll be back. Call Cordy. Buffy.´"

"Oh god...", Giles groaned.

"What do you mean? LA? Why would she....?" Riley pushed her. _She didn´t even mention me._

"Angel's in LA.,", Willow blurted. She and Giles shared a knowing look.

"Angel? But what does she want...why....how could she....? Could you *please* explain what's going on?", Riley started with a whisper and ended up clenching his teeth in frustration.

"Riley, please, sit down for a minute.", Giles tried to sound calm when all he wanted to do was run for the phone. This was probably bad. Very bad.

All three sat down on the sofa.

"Riley, look. I´m sure it´s not what you think.", Willow started. _Uhoh...bad idea. _Hastily she continued.

"Ok, perhaps Angel needed her help and she had to leave in a hurry...or..."

"Willow, please.", Giles raised his voice. "I'm sure it's what you supposed. She'd never just..."

"Run away? Like she did the last time she had to kill Angel? When she was in LA for whole three months?", Willow started to panic. What had happened? Or was it even worse?

Riley tried in vain to utter a straight sentence. Willow and Giles were talking so fast he had trouble following.

"Ok, I'm calling Cordelia." The watcher finally gave up and when into the kitchen.

//and it cuts like a knife//

She heard him sigh and shot him a look. It was practically written all over his face that he was in full brood mood. Buffy couldn't help but smile. What pulled her out of her own deep thoughts.They had to talk.

"Angel, look. I'm sorry about what happened. And I promise it won't happen again. Guess it was just...habit...bad, bad habit. "_Great, now I start babbling."_ And we have to talk, since we're going to spent time together the next days. I don't know how long it'll last or where we go, but I don't want us to be strangers. We have a past. And past means it's over. So I guess we'll have to try if we can be friends. You okay with that?"****

Her words cut like a knife. But she was right, right? They couldn't be more than friends. Especially with regard to their past, friendship was all he could hope for. He messed things up and nevertheless she saved him. So...try friends.

"Angel?"

"Buffy, look, I'm also sorry, I shouldn't have....I owe you a lot. If you want us to be friends, we'll be friends. You mean a lot to me and I like spending time with you, even if it is running away and hiding from the police...."

Both started to laugh at his statement. So. Friends. Try this one.

"So, buddy, what's new in LA?", Buffy nudged him on the arm.

//vanishing....vanishing//

After what seemed like an eternity Giles came back into the living room. His face wore an expression of utter worry.

"Giles? What's going on in LA?", Willow dared to ask, before Riley could utter the same question.

"Well. It seems that Angel was arrested last night. They think he has committed several murders during the last few weeks."

"But, he's not....you know?"

"No, he's not Angelus. He's not guilty at all, but the police didn´t want to see that. They took him to jail.

"But what has Buffy to do with that?", Riley burst out, impatient.

"Apparently, Angel refused to make any phone calls to get out. He was supposed to go to court the next morning..."

"In the sunlight? But that would kill him!", Willow interrupted him again.

"This is why Cordelia and Wesley called Buffy. They told her what happened and I think Cordelia begged her to get Angel out.

"What??", Riley yelped.

"Wesley told me she promised to come to LA, that's all."

"Ok, but what happened? Did she save him?", Willow asked in worry. She cared for Angel, if even it might be just for Buffy.

"That's where things get unclear."

"What do you mean? Giles, please!", Riley wanted to shake him. What had this bloodsucker done with his girlfriend?

"If you would listen instead of interrupting me every sentence you might know. Wesley reported that this morning there were news about a supposed killer breaking out of prison, with the help of a probably pregnant girl who attacked a police officer to get to him. She´s still in hospital."

Willow grinned widely. That was Buffy. Nothing could stop her when Angel was in danger.****

"Pregnant?", Riley screamed, but nobody paid attention.****

Giles continued his report: "Furthermore Cordelia and Wesley discovered that some of Angel's clothes are missing, as well as several bags of blood."

"And her room is a mess.", Riley muttered to himself. As if she had to leave in a hurry. "_Oh god."****_

"Seems like she left to save him." Willow stated the obvious. 

"And seems like she succeeded", Giles continued.

"Question is: where the hell are they now?", Riley cursed in frustration. He wanted his girlfriend back. Now. He couldn't stand the thought of her spending time with her ex-boyfriend. Alone.

Suddenly the front door opened with a bang.

"SLAYER!"

tbc...


End file.
